


Domestic Chores

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: Jack x Zhao Li An (LiKe CP) [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Adorable, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: Jack is currently picking their new bed covers and duvet, hand caressing each one with furrowed brows and a rare serious expression overtaking his features. Seeing Jack like this makes him think that they look like a new married couple buying things for their new home. Wait, isn't it exactly like t h a t?





	Domestic Chores

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now accepting prompts and answering questions! Send them [here](https://maplegirl26.tumblr.com/).

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, I do not own HIStory 3: Trap and its characters. The story I tell here are all invented and is not a part of the original story line.

 

* * *

 

 

It was in the early saturday morning when Zhao Zi skips over the mansion of Tang Yi donning a purple sweater, faded jeans, and white rubber shoes. He hums without a care in the world, looking around hoping Jack would finish soon. He ran into some few subordinates of Tang Yi and he greeted them with a wide smile. Some smiled back and the others gave him coffee flavored candies. Such _kind_ men! He cannot believe Xing Tian Meng is really changing for _good_.

Popping a candy in his mouth, he hums and sways his hands energetically, smile so wide and resembling an overjoyed otter. Jack told him to wait in the mansion today because he still has something to tell Tang Yi and after that, they would go buy for the necessary things that he and Jack will need in their now shared home—Zhao Zi is bashfully admitting it now that _yes_ , he and Jack are finally living together and everything has been going well with the two of them.

He feels warmth blooming in his chest whenever he thinks about the red haired man— _aside from A'Fei,_ he's the only one who he really cherishes deep inside his heart. His grandmother often tells him that she wouldn't leave the world unless she's sure that Zhao Zi will not be alone. It was sad that she did not manage to fulfill her wishes and passed away before Zhao Zi meets his soul mate. But now…he happily talks to his grandmother whenever he can, thanking her and telling her not to worry anymore and he's fine now. That he has someone now and he is _not_ lonely anymore.

He tells her that he is finally eating well and stopped eating frozen food because of _Jack_. He tells her what Jack is like, that his smile is not really a smile all the time but it looked the most beautiful and the sincerest when he is with Zhao Zi. That Jack is also _alone_ like him, and that the redhead is willing to leave everything for him. Zhao Zi knows that behind the smiles that Jack has put on lies an aching heart waiting to be uncovered and _loved_.

He also told her how he met Jack and how they fell inlove. How they are finally living together _happily_.

It might be only him but after telling her he is fine now, the picture of her which is displayed on the altar that usually looked gloomy now looked revitalized.

Anyway, let's _digress_. The candy inside his mouth already melted, signaling he had been out of it. He can eat the other candies later!

Oh yeah, he and Jack were just together last night before the other got a call from someone called Hong Ye, Tang Yi's sister. She says that she lost her phone and the only number she remembered was Jack's because Tang Yi got a new number and she didn't memorize it yet. She's staying in a hotel and waiting for Tang Yi to pick her up. He kissed Zhao Zi and they almost made out in the kitchen table if not for the shorter man hitting the taller one's chest to remind him what he has to do.

Jack tried sending a message to Tang Yi but the other would not respond. He called after that, still the same. _No response._ Zhao Zi also tried calling Shao Fei but the ringing on the table made him frown. That's right, A'Fei left his phone in Zhao Li An's home _again_.

_Why are they all like this?!_

So, that's that. Jack went to Tang Yi and Shao Fei's home bringing A'Fei's phone to return it and told Zhao Zi to wait. Then, three hours later, he got a call saying Tang Yi pulled Jack away to drive to Hong Ye's location. According to his lover, _"Tang Yi is in a brat mode because his time with Shao Fei was interrupted (Jack says something like a cockblock—whatever that means) so Jack has to share the same misery."_

He was only gone for a night but Zhao Zi already misses his presence _(Jack didn't manage to go home because he was caught by the sudden rain)._

He cannot _wait_ to see him!

 _It's a date_ , his mind supplied. Although it would only be looking around the department store for a new pair of toothbrush, some coffee mugs, bedsheet covers and duvet, and hopefully, look for some pork belly in the grocery store, it was enough to make Zhao Zi feel like he's over the moon.

In his excitement at scanning the whole place for Jack's whereabouts, he didn't manage to see another person walking around like himself and he bumps into the stranger—and _ow_ , did he bump into a person or into a wall? Because that force does not belong to a person.

It's hard.

Harder than Jack's _pectoral muscles—_

He was almost sent sprawling on the floor if not for the person who grabbed his arm to steady him. He grins gratefully and lifts his head to thank the person for helping him and to his shock, meets the eyes of his savior; eyes covered by sunglasses and face settled into a calm expression. His smile dropped and he open-mouthedly stared at the person in front of him.

Wow, he's so tall.

"Are you okay?" The person who Zhao Zi clearly recognizes as Guo Dao Yi asks, looking at him calmly with his strong grip slowly loosening around the young cop's arm. Not trusting his voice, he nodded meekly, eyes wide open and frame turning rigid in astonishment…and _bewilderment_?

The older man smiled, letting go of him after making sure he is alright before bowing down and Zhao Zi bowed back quizzically, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'm sorry but I must go now, the miss is waiting for me." He bows one more time before turning his back to leave.

Zhao Zi watches him, dazely waving his hand back and forth slowly until the other's back disappeared completely through the mansion's doorway. The miss he was talking about is probably Hong Ye. After checking that the man is out of his sight, he released the breath he is holding and grabs his chest, suddenly losing the energy to even stand therefore slumping on the nearest wall which grabbed ahold of his shoulders gently with its pair of hands.

Wall?

Wait, why does a wall have a pair of hands?

"Are you okay there, _shorty_?"

At the irritating endearment that only one person had the audacity to call Zhao Zi, he already knew _who_ it is. He turns around, meeting the permanent smile of his wine-haired lover before turning his entire body around to greet him with a hug, the familiar scent of Jack enveloping his sense of smell, "Jack!"

A satisfied smile splits Jack's face as he hugs the smaller man back. They hugged for a while before Zhao Zi separates himself from the other, Jack smiling at him charmingly with his eyes staring at Zhao Zi with happiness glinting in his dark orbs, "Missed me?" The taller one asks, slightly tilting his head.

At this simple gesture, Zhao Zi can't help the wide smile with a hint of bashfulness blossoming in his face because unlike before, he has someone he misses now. Someone who he goes home to. Someone who seeks his presence as much as he does.

Someone he _loves_.

"You're so embarrassing." He replied, smile still intact but his eyes are secretly checking out the other because hey, that's not what he was wearing last night. This one is too casual, not really Jack's style. He is sporting a white dress shirt— _is that-? Why are the first three buttons undone? (who is he showing his collarbone to?)_ with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows and denim jeans but still the same shoes. Where did he get those clothes? Oh wait, Jack stayed here before too. Maybe he still has some clothes left in this place.

He looks…

"Zhao Zi?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, looks up and blurts out the words invading his thoughts, " _Like a handsome pretty-eyed angel!_ "

He covers his mouth in shock, mentally berating himself. _Stupid brain_ , letting out its thoughts without Zhao Zi's permission. He peeks at Jack's reaction and sees him as shocked as him, pausing for a moment before a teasing smile breaks his usual grin, "I see. My shorty missed me too."

"No I didn't!" Zhao Zi turned into twenty shades of red, fist connecting with the other's chest before he lifts his other hand and fiddles with the buttons on Jack's shirt. With great concentration and a pout, he buttons all of the three undone ones on Jack's shirt and almost chokes the redhead in the process.

Jack coughs at his actions, holding both of the other's hands which are gripping his collar tightly, "Shorty…I can't breathe."

"Oh. Sorry." He smiled apologetically with furrowed eyebrows and reluctantly unbuttoned the first one.

"What are you doing?"

"You look cold so…" He grins and steps back, admiring his work. Jack, while still holding the other's hands, mimics his grin, "I see. Have you waited long?"

"Nope! I talked to some of Tang Yi's men and they are really nice. Look, they gave me candies!" He fishes his pocket for the coffee flavored candies and gives them to Jack who blinks at him. Seeing Jack's clueless face, he frowns and unwrapped one, pushing it on Jack's lips. The taller man opens his mouth, letting the candy enter his mouth and permeates his gustatory organ with the taste of coffee.

Zhao Zi beams again, "Good right? After that, I bumped into Guo Dao Yi. He was so…so _solid_. I wonder how he got that body." His face cannot hide his amazement and it almost glowed with how his eyes sparkled in awe. Jack is smiling _yes_ , but his hands are already twitching towards the butterfly knife hidden on the backpocket of his jeans.

Zhao Zi did not pay any attention to his man's mood, still excitedly chattering, "Anyway-! Are you done now?"

Jack nods with a smile, "Yeah."

"Then we should go-!"

**"Meng Shao Fei! Come back here you-!"**

At that voice, the two let go of each other's hold and turned their heads. They found Shao Fei running away from an angry Tang Yi, both of them having a chase on the stairs. The ex-mob boss looks ready to wreck anything on his path with his eyes glaring forward and lips set in a straight line, trying to grab Shao Fei who is panicking and is turning his head everywhere to look for any possible exit.

Zhao Zi _froze_ when he met Shao Fei's gaze and the latter runs to him but before he can do so, his arm was finally caught by Tang Yi, "Come here! We're not done talking."

Shao Fei tried pulling his arm back but his lover's monstrous strength kept him in place, "Let go! This is the reason why I didn't tell you!" He turns to Zhao Zi and reaches out his free hand, "Zhao Zi, help me!"

Tang Yi's face darkened, "I wouldn't be this furious if you told me earlier!"

Shao Fei glared at Tang Yi, "Liar! You would be the same!" before sending a pleading look to Zhao Zi, "Zhao Zi! Help!"

Zhao Zi blinked and smiled innocently, "But A'Fei! You didn't help _me_ when Jack took me away that one time!"

Shao Fei's eyes widened in bafflement as he was pulled towards the stairs again, back to their room, "Zhao Zi, what the hell?! You _brat_! You said you forgave me!"

Zhao Zi ignored his bestfriend and pulls on Jack's sleeve, "Let's go?"

Jack smiled and slithers his arm on Zhao Zi's back, sending a mocking smile to Shao Fei before they both walk away. While leaving the mansion, they can hear Shao Fei cursing them both.

"I hope you two step on legos! Two demons! Tang Yi, let go-!"

They pretended they didn't hear anything and left the mansion with twin cheeky grins as they sauntered towards where Jack parked his bike.

"That A'Fei." Zhao Zi huffs, sending a grateful nod to Jack when the other puts the helmet on the former's head, "What did he do this time?"

Jack chuckles and puts his own helmet, "He hid a knife wound from Tang Yi from his last police raid. They were shouting at each other earlier and now they are playing cat and mouse."

Zhao Zi's mouth drops, worry overtaking his cute face and turning his back to return to the mansion, "What?! That A'Fei! He said it was nothing when I asked him! Such a _liar_ -" Jack pulls his hand, "Zhao Zi, don't worry about him. He's okay now. We're going on a date, aren't we?"

The cop paused for a moment, thinking before turning his back again, this won't stop Zhao Zi. He is not A'Fei's bestfriend if he doesn't atleast scold A'Fei even though his bestfriend does not really listen. He tried to walk away with Jack pulling him back, "Let go!"

"I'll buy you a lot of food."

"Let's go immediately!" He immediately turned direction and walks to where the bike is again. Jack made a triumphant face, hands wrapping around Zhao Zi's waist to lift him and place him in front of his bike but the other yelled at him, "No! I want to sit at the back!"

"Alright!"

 

* * *

 

"Jack look, don't you think these look good?"

Jack removes his sight from the organized arrangement of fruit knives stacked on the side near the other kitchenwares and faces Zhao Zi, breath caught in his throat when he sees what the other is holding. Zhao Zi is smiling cutely at him, both of his hands holding two mugs, one red and one blue with black half hearts on each that creates a whole heart when placed together.

 _'You look better.'_ Was what his mind whispers before replying to his short lover's question, "Do you like them?"

Zhao Zi nods and holds them near his chest, thumbs grazing the mugs affectionately. Jack ruffles Zhao Zi's hair and grabs the mugs, putting them on the trolley before guiding the other towards the toiletries section. They bought new toothbrushes together because their old ones are already used for three months, soaps, shampoos, and other.

After that, to the clothing section. Zhao Zi is seriously picking for the best underwear for Jack when the latter decided to tease him, "I don't need new underwears. I can go commando whenever mine were not washed."

Zhao Zi shakes his head, " _No way_. I can't let you do that. What if you get sick? Going commando is dirty. You need new ones."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Jack, do you want to wash your underwear by hand everyday?! You can only do that once a week or you will hurt your hands." He huffs and places five packages of boxer shorts on the trolley before pushing it forward towards where the curtains are placed.

Jack stopped the trolley with his foot and leans down on Zhao Zi's face, "How about _you_ wash my underwears for me?"

"No way!" Zhao Zi elbows him on the side which elicits a chuckle from the other, "Why not?"

"Because it smells!" He laughs at Jack before going on. Jack just grinned but if you really can distinguish his smiles, this one is strained.

While they are shopping for the things they need in their home, Zhao Zi got distracted by the angel figurines displayed on a glass window they passed by. He opens it and holds one, small fingers caressing the head of the angel. Jack watches him adoringly, admiring the sight before him.

This man, Zhao Li An, is someone who he wants to dedicate his _whole life_ with. He had never been inlove to another person like this and he at first, he didn't know how to deal with his newfound feelings.

Jack grew up without love.

He never really thought that love is for a person like him who is only fueled by money. For him, love is _nothing_ but a tool and people are the same. They are greedy, selfish, and fickle. They will do anything to satisfy their own greed and rise to the top, some will seek revenge blinded by their anger, and some will step on other people for fun to make themselves believe that they are better.

Love is something unnecessary for Jack because love is the reason why people get greedy, selfish, and fickle in the first place. They want to satisfy their own greed and rise to the top because they love getting attention, they love getting praised, they love being in the spotlight; they want to seek revenge because they loved too much and; they step on other people because they want love for themselves.

That is love for Jack. It is nothing sort of beautiful, it destroys as much as it mends but because he only wants something that only benefits him, he doesn't need love that although beneficial, it still wrecks.

He _didn't_ need love.

Until he came across Zhao Li An.

Zhao Li An is _enthralling_ , teasing Jack with his every move. The way he talks, the way he walks, the way he eats, and the way he smiles; every small action that the other does mesmerizes Jack to no end. He loves everything about the other. He can even say he loves him whole for every flaw of Zhao Zi, he finds them all captivating. How he whines for food, how he easily gets furious when it comes to his meals, how sincere he is, how messy he is, how he cannot care for himself properly. He's not perfect and that's what makes him perfect in Jack's eyes.

Like Jack, Zhao Zi is also alone. The only difference the both have is that Jack went on and abandoned love while the latter continued on with a heart full of love. Jack is amazed that although life decided to give Zhao Zi many hardships, he is still full of compassion. He forgives and he hopes. He's someone that Jack will never be.

He also needs Zhao Zhi's presence every damn second. Even if it's only parting for an hour, he already misses the other's warmth beside him. Steadily, the other's existence already became a necessity for him and he wouldn't know what to do if Zhao Zi is _not_ there by his side. He only stayed with him for entertainment at first but as days passed, he finds himself not wanting to part with Zhao Zi and everyday, something unexplained is slowly blossoming inside his heart. Hell, he doesn't even know that he has a heart.

He was only satisfied living for money. As long as there is money, he was _fine_.

 _Was_.

Now, he finds it better to live for Zhao Zi. And believe him, Zhao Zi is infinite times better than money, there was even no need for comparison. This is the person he will give up everything for, including his own life. Now he understands why humans are greedy, selfish, and fickle. They were already born to be like that and Jack…that's him isn't it? He's _human_. Why did he realize it only just now?

"Ah!"

He flinched and immediately came back to his senses when he hears the loud sound of a shattering glass together with a familiar voice yelping in shock. He stares forward and finds Zhao Zi crouching on the ground, trying to collect the once beautiful angel's figurine _—but now turned into ivory pieces—_ on the floor, sharp shards sticking out dangerously.

He dropped it?

The redhead rushed towards his lover's side and pushed his hands away from the shards, "Shorty, don't touch that." He warned, pushing Zhao Zi away who is wringing his fingers anxiously, "I'm sorry!"

He smiles reassuringly, "It's okay, _baobei_. We can just pay for this later."

"But because of my clumsiness-"

Jack stops him, a hand patting his lover's head, "Don't worry about that. Are you hurt? Let me see your hand."

Zhao Zi shakes his head and shrinks away, hands clenching on his chest and stubbornly refusing to show his hands. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "You were hurt weren't you? Let me see!"

"No I'm not!"

" _Zhao Li An!_ "

At his call, the smaller one shows his hands to Jack who sighs in relief when he didn't see any wound or cut. After that, the mess was cleaned and the damage will be added to their receipt.

Zhao Zi was quiet after that.

Zhao Zi _messed up_. He messed up big time. He didn't know the figurine would slide off his fingers and he thought he will have a panic attack when he saw it shattering on the floor. He is about to clean the mess he made but stopped when Jack told him not to touch it. He can feel it, the oncoming panic attack _but_ it was immediately gone as soon as it started. Only a single pat from Jack eases all of his worries.

The shopping for their new bed covers and duvet was quiet after that but Zhao Zi does not mind, actually appreciating the peace after the trouble he brewed earlier.

Jack is currently picking their new bed covers and duvet, hand caressing each one with furrowed brows and a rare serious expression overtaking his features. Seeing Jack like this makes him think that they look like a new married couple buying things for their new home. Wait, isn't it exactly like _that_?

"Zi-"

Jack is staying in his home and they are buying things for their home-

"Zhao Zi! Look at this, what do you think of this?"

"Huh?" He looks forward and sees Jack holding a gradient wood colored bed cover, gesturing him forward to look at the thing properly.

He reached his hand forward and slides his hand on the soft bed cover, mouth opening in amazement and sending a wide smile to Jack, "Wow this feels-" He stopped talking when Jack suddenly leans down and plants a kiss on his lips, a hand holding the bed cover to envelop them both and hide them from the watchful eyes of the other people inside the store.

Because of his shock, he didn't even manage to close his eyes to feel the kiss properly.

"Who kisses with their eyes wide open?" Jack asks with a teasing grin, stepping back and removing the bed cover enveloping them.

Zhao Zi hits him with his fist, "It surprised me!"

"Yes, yes, now let's pay for this shall we?"

"Wait, we didn't buy a duvet yet-!"

"Aren't they the same? Bed cover and duvet?"

" _No!_ "

 

* * *

 

Jack places the bowl of braised pork rice on the table, in front of an overly-excited Zhao Zi who looks like he is vibrating on his seat because of his excitement. He's just so adorable that Jack wants to take him right there and then but he would have to wait. Their newly bought items are placed on wherever they belong, the new duvet and bed covers placed on the couch.

The mugs they bought too, are cutely sitting on the kitchen sink. They need to clean them before using them, who knew where they were stored before being sold in the department store. Zhao Zi wanted to use them immediately but only got some scolding from Jack. He didn't take the scolding well and told the tall man he wouldn't forgive him unless he cooks ten different dishes tonight.

Which brings us to what Jack is currently doing.

Serving Zhao Zi and using most of the ingredients and food that should have lasted up until tuesday. Where do all the food go anyway? Does he have a black hole in his stomach? How did he manage to survive this long while only eating frozen food?

"Thank you!" Zhao Zi sends him an adorable grin, already consuming the food like he was starved for ten years. Jack watches him proudly before placing the other foods he cooked on the table. _Whatever_ , as long as Zhao Zi is not starving, that's all that matters.

Thirty minutes later, the table was filled with dumplings, pork ribs, ban tiao noodles, fried chicken, ba wan, and other foods that Jack knows his lover would like. And he did, seeing how he immediately inhaled the food, "That was great!" He stood up on his seat and tiptoed to give Jack a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

Jack chuckles and pointed to his lips, "My lips are here."

Zhao Zi smiled brightly and pecks his lips _—making Jack taste the last food the other ate which were dumplings—_ before the short man goes to the couch and sleeps.

Jack is amused by the peculiarity of his boyfriend, shaking his head before he washes the dishes and after that, he goes to the altar where Zhao Zi's grandmother has her picture placed. He lights up the candles and bowed three times. He had always seen this altar and all he did was stare at it at first, this is the first time he officially wanted to greet the most important person in Zhao Zi's life.

This is the time he is finally prepared to give his sincerest gratitude to the one who raised Zhao Zi to the person he is now. The time where he is finally confident that he can take care of Zhao Zi for the _rest_ of their lives.

" _Grandmother_." Jack greets before sitting down in front of the altar, "I am Zhao Li An's current lover, my name is _Fang Liang Dian_ or Jack. I apologize for the late introduction. I wanted to greet you when I am finally ready to love Zhao Li An wholeheartedly."

"At first, it was only for entertainment so I didn't greet you. I met Zhao Zi when my previous boss was kidnapped..."

He told her of different stories, of how he was from the military and he got bored so he became a mercenary, how he lost everything, how he came to love…everything. He told her how he fell inlove with Zhao Zi, and how he will _never_ stop loving him.

"I've always thought that love is nothing but madness. It still is, actually. I become mad when it comes to your grandson and it's alright. _If love be madness, may I never find my sanity again._ I only need Zhao Zi to keep me in line. You don't need to worry, I'll take care of him properly and I will not let him starve. I will always look out for him and I will protect him with my life. Trust me on this."

"Thank you for taking care of Zhao Zi. You can rest assured, I'll be the one who will take care of him now."

"…Jack?" A sleepy voice mumbled. Jack turns around and finds Zhao Zi yawning, walking forward and slumping beside him. "Were you talking to my grandma?" Zhao Zi whispers, snuggling on Jack's side.

"Yeah. I told her not to worry because you already have me."

Zhao Zi softly chuckles, "Haha…you're always so cheesy."

Jack smiles and kisses his temple, "Guess I am."

Zhao Zi made a scandalous face, ears turning tomato red, "Grandma, look at this greasy guy. Isn't he great? Do you remember what you told me? I think he's that person."

"I think your grandmother already accepted me."

"No she didn't! How did you know? Did she reply?!"

"Hey-! You better say she accepts me or I'll tickle you!"

"That's not fair! W-wait-! No! Not my armpit-"

The night in Jack and Zhao Li An's house that night was full of laughter, making the neighbors smile. The quiet house was finally filled with laughter all over again and they vividly remember that the last time this house was this joyful was when a tiny baby boy was brought from the hospital together with his mother and father while an old lady waits inside the house.

It's pleasing to the ears for the echoing laughters amazingly sounded like the baby's cry the first few months he was brought home.

_It is amazing indeed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love these two?


End file.
